1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a non-slip plate and a non-slip plate manufactured thereby and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a non-slip plate having non-slip performance and a non-slip plate manufactured thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-slip plate is provided under the door of a vehicle so that a passenger may safely board the vehicle. Since sport utility vehicles (SUVs), trucks, buses, etc. are configured such that the boarding height thereof is high, boarding is difficult in the absence of a non-slip plate capable of assisting passengers in boarding. Therefore, a non-slip plate is provided for safe boarding.
However, the conventional non-slip plate is manufactured in such a manner that the step portion, on which a passenger steps, is made of a synthetic resin or a rubber material and the surface thereof is provided with protrusions in a lattice or diamond arrangement to prevent passengers from slipping, undesirably causing fast wear and deteriorating non-slip performance.